In a multi-server computer network system, a variety of platforms can be networked together making a diverse set of data sources and application programs available to multiple users. The memory and processing resource needs of software developers versus non-developers can vary within a multi-server computer network system and may change over time. Further, the resource needs of users can change depending on whether a particular user switches between a developer role and a non-developer role on a particular system or systems. Server systems may have localized resource management tools that are effective at tracking activity specific to a particular vendor platform. However, variations in formatting conventions, protocols, and execution environments between various vendors can make it difficult to understand wide-scale resource allocation issues spread across multiple server systems using vendor tools that may not be directly compatible with each other.